Cisqua
is the energetic and upbeat leader of one of Arc Aile's Edel Raid Complete Protection Association squads consisting of Rowen and Kuea. Her older sister is Merfond Librodec from Flag of Blue Sky. Appearance Cisqua has short reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Cisqua is modeled from a character the creator drew in middle and high school and B.B. Hood from the Darkstalkers series.Elemental Gelade Manga Volume 03 Personality Cisqua is honest and passionate about her work, but only because of her desire to be promoted and her love for money. In the manga, she confesses that she wants money only because her poor family with many brothers and sisters needs it and her older sister had left. In Elemental Gelade ~Flag of Bluesky~, it is revealed that Merfond Librodec is Cisqua's older sister who also shares her drive to make money.Elemental Gelade Volume 03 In the manga, Cisqua admitted that she once thought of Edel Raids as tools, but she began to think otherwise once she started to hang around Edel Raids like Kuea and Challo. She realizes that Edel Raids are just like her - living beings with emotions. She makes a promise to Ren that she will safely bring her to Edel Garden and once at Edel Garden, Cisqua is allowed to take her into custody. In the anime, Cisqua made a friend with one of the young Edel Raids living in Arc Aile's protection facilities while training to become a guardian. With a strong belief that Edel Raids shouldn't be used as tools, Cisqua refuses to react with her friend and leaves with the memory of her Edel Raid friend crying. She follows Cou and Ren believing that she will figure out the reason why her friend was crying by observing Cou and Ren's relationship. Cisqua is often worried about the amount of money that her team has got. She even asks the Arc Aile general for a one month vacation in order to fulfill her promise to Ren. The General denies but then Lieutenant Cruz allows them permission for the vacation due to his kind nature which Cisqua loves. Cisqua seems to fantasize often about Lieutenant Cruz despite their age difference, she also states to Coud at some point in the manga what her dream guy would be like, and she describes Lieutenant Cruz. Cisqua is deceptively observant, noticing many things that others do not. For example, in the manga, she was the first to suspect Viro of her true intentions. Background When she was a child and had recently completed her training, her childhood friend who was an Edel Raid offered to react with her. At the last moment however, Cisqua decided that because it was her duty to protect all Edel Raids, she would not become a Pledger and that she instead would train her own skills. Powers and Abilities Cisqua is not an Edel Raid Pledger, but she is well versed in martial arts and gunmanship. Despite having a small frame, she is physically strong and capable on taking down well trained pleasures such as the Edel Raid hunter, Wolx Hound. Underneath her robes and hat, she keeps an arsenal of firearms, missiles, knives, and other weapons she uses to complete her missions. Cisqua's gun can be adjusted to become a launcher, shotgun, or machine gun. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Arc Aile